Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for improving communication in dynamic cellular networks.
Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices in a dynamic cellular network. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular-telephone network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.).
However, a variety of environmental conditions can adversely affect communication in the dynamic cellular network. For example, interference from signals in adjacent cells in a cellular-telephone network and multi-path signals can significantly degrade communication quality. This degradation can cause reduced data rates and loss of connections. In addition, it can take a long time for the communication quality to recover. All these problems degrade the user experience and are frustrating to users of electronic devices.